


Close Encounters of the Hentai Kind

by StuFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuFox/pseuds/StuFox
Summary: Community outreach at an anime con? Judy dressed as Sailor Moon? Things are getting a little weird for our rabbit-and-fox duo!
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Close Encounters of the Hentai Kind

"AnaCon? The anime convention?" Nick asked uncertainly, looking upwards at Chief Bogo.

"The mayor thinks it'd be a good opportunity for some community outreach and it's either that or parking duty this Saturday," Bogo replied, crossing his arms with finality.

"Sir, I've been to one of those conventions and they're full of socially-inept nerds and perverts," Nick said.

"Then you'll fit right in, Wilde. Also, you're both going in costume."

"Both?"

"Both what?" Judy asked as she walked up to Nick and the Chief.

"Sir, I don't think AnaCon is really a good place for officer Hopps to go, especially in costume and -"

"We're going to AnaCon?!" Judy exclaimed with delight.

"No!" Nick sputtered.

"Yes," Bogo calmly corrected.

"I love anime cons! It's been years since I've been to one, but I still have my costume!"

Bogo looked down at Judy for a moment, and then studied Nick in the same way.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to decide which one of you is the nerd and which one is the pervert."

Nick and Judy quickly stabbed accusatory fingers at each other.

"Nerd," accused Nick.

"Pervert," accused Judy.

Bogo just shook his head and said, "Saturday, 10:00 to 5:00; tickets are at will-call. Dismissed."

Judy looked over Nick's shoulder as he desperately searched for costume shops in Zoogle on her laptop.

"Forget it, Nick, every place is going to be sold out."

"What am I supposed to go as, Zootopia's first fox cop? I don't think anyone would ever make a cartoon about that."

"Yeah? Well it's not like bunnies are over-represented, either. Could you imagine an anime about us?"

"Straight to video," the pair said in unison and then laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

Nick look at the laptop curiously.

"What's hentai?" he asked.

Judy quickly snatched the computer away from him and closed the screen.

"I've got an idea! Nick, do you still have that tuxedo you wore when we went to the Police Ball?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet. Why?"

Judy grinned, "And that mask from the Marti Gras party?"

"Somewhere?" Nick replied uncertainly.

Rubbing her paws together in delight, Judy said, "You can go as Tuxedo Mask! It's perfect!"

"Who's Tuxedo Mask?"

"He's Sailor Moon's boyfriend! And since I'm going as Sailor Moon -"

"No, absolutely not!" Nick cut her off mid-sentence.

"Why not? You'd make a dashing Tuxedo Mask," Judy said.

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about you going to an anime con dressed up like a school girl in a short skirt. I won't have perverts leering at you all day."

"Says the handsome fox with the winning smile who attracts vixens from across the street."

"That was ONE time," Nick said.

"And she almost got flattened by a truck trying to sprint across the street to get your number. The poor dear."

"There's no such thing as felony jaywalking, Ms. "I'm letting you go with a warning, now get out of here"."

"I was saving you from yourself, Slick, and the terrible, TERRIBLE things I'd have to do to you if you'd actually given her your card."

Nick grinned nervously and Judy glared at him, unsmiling.

"So, um, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon it is, then?" he asked sheepishly.

"Smart fox."

By the time Nick and Judy arrived at the con - Nick in costume and Judy not - the floor was a swirl of mammals in all sorts of dress. Complex mecha costumes were well-represented, as were ninjas and Pokemon. Nick settled in behind the ZPD outreach table, backed by a huge banner reading "Come Meet The ZPD!" and under that in smaller letters, "Your tax dollars at work!"

"I'm going to run the bathroom and put my costume on. You take care of the meet-and-greet," Judy said, hopping off enthusiastically.

"Wonderful," Nick muttered to himself.

10 minutes later, Judy returned and noticed that Nick was busy chatting with a female cougar dressed in a tiger-striped bikini and with little fake horns on her head. She could hear the cat purring from 10 feet away.

"Oh, Officer Wilde, you were so brave in capturing that awful sheep," the cougar coo'd, her tail waving sensuously behind her. "Zootopia owes you such a debt. I wish there were some way I could repay you for your courage."

Judy grr'd and quickly bolted over to the table in a gray-furred flash, then jumped on the table between Nick and the feline.

"Hello, officer Judy Hopps!" she said with all the faux friendliness she could manage. "Nice to meet you. My partner has very important work to do right now, so you should probably run along now. Enjoy the con!"

The cougar regarded Judy coolly and smirked, then looked past her and smiled at Nick.

"A pleasure meeting you Officer Wilde," then added icily, "And Officer Hopps."

Smug smiles weren't usually in her purview, but she managed a perfect one none-the-less.

As the cat left, she spun around and raised her finger to scold Nick, only to see the fox looking up at her with wide-eye'd concern.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Look, Mommy, it's Sailor Moon!" came a little girl's voice from behind her. "Why is her skirt so short? I can see her bottom!"

Judy turned around just in time to see shocked mamma panda covering the eyes of her giggling offspring.

"Our tax dollars at work, INDEED!" the adult panda huffed and stalked off, daughter in tow.

"I think I grew a little since I last wore this," Judy said. Her skirt covered her modesty, barely, but with no room for error.

"I think sitting behind the table and not bending over under any circumstance is a good idea," Nick suggested and pulled out the metal folding chair for her.

Judy sat down and then instantly jumped back up.

"AH! It's cold!"

A lot of mammals suddenly looked in Judy's direction. Nick quickly grabbed the hem of her skirt to pull her back down into the chair, but accidentally yanked it half-way down her thighs instead.

"ACK!" he sputtered.

"BAKA!" Judy spat and bopped him on the head, then quickly pulled her skirt back up and sat back down again.

After a moment of silence, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "A thong?"

Judy crossed her arms and glowered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I didn't know the skirt was so short," the irked bunny explained.

"It was a surprise alright," Nick chuckled.

Judy opted for the silent treatment while Nick scanned the convention floor, looking to see if anyone was coming over to the table. Then something caught his eye.

"Who's she supposed to be?" he asked in awe.

A six-foot tall wolfess had attracted a crowd. She was dressed in a metallic-green one-piece that was having more problems covering her graceful furry body than Judy's outfit. The leggy lupine's behind was covered by her tail more than anything the suit was hiding and when she turned around, the ampleness of her bosom was barely contained. A red cap sat atop her head and red elbow-length gloves covered her forearms and hands. The smile gracing her muzzle showed that she was enjoying all the attention. Cellphones flashed and recorded as some animals openly stared and others satisfied themselves with stolen glances.

"She's supposed to be Cammy from Street Fighter," Judy replied in a chilly tone that Nick should have known well.

"She's certainly attracted a swarm, hasn't she?"

The wolfess posed and postured for the throng, which continued to grow. Nick only saw her from the back, and then saw a lot more when she started wagging her tail.

"Look at all the mammals around her! Now that's a costume!" Nick said, rubbing his paws together.

The fox knew Judy well. He knew she'd be glaring straight ahead and ignoring the quick look he snuck her way, or the sly smile on his muzzle. He knew that jealousy would be eating away at her. He knew how to use jealousy to gently tease her to the point of exasperation and then bring her back again and that she'd be affectionately all over him once he did.

"No wonder no one's coming over to our table, look what we're competing against!"

He snuck another glance at Judy. Arms crossed, brow furrowed, frown in place: he was right on target. Just a little more, then he'd have a jealous love-bunny who'd do anything for her fox.

The wolfess planted her hands on her hips, arms akimbo, and bent down to take a selfie with a rather shortish beaver. Her tail flagged. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Whatever filthy fantasy you're having about her right now? Stop having it," Judy whispered. The tone in her voice was somewhere between Einstein-Bose condensate and Absolute Zero.

Nick knew he'd reached the limit of what Judy was willing to put up with. It was at this point that Nick would smile warmly and tell her that he only had fantasies about her, then he'd nuzzle her ear and squeeze her paw. She'd look away angrily, then look back uncertainly to see Nick still smiling at her. From there, he'd whisper something dirty in her ear and give her a gentle little kiss. She would look shocked, then smile her best shy smile. When they got home - many whispers later - she'd throw herself at him, rain kisses on his muzzle and face and things would proceed from there.

It was his favorite hustle.

Only Judy knew exactly what he was doing and had her own little hustle planned. If jealousy was her weak spot, she knew protectiveness was his. If Nick could exploit her weakness, she could exploit his.

"She's nothing," Judy said, "I'll show you how to draw a crowd."

Nick's attention was instantly drawn from the wolfess to Judy.

"What're you doing, Carrots?" he asked as Judy grabbed a pencil from the desk and stood up.

"Just you watch."

The short-skirted rabbit strode out on the floor, past the crowd ogling the wolfess, and looked back at Nick with an evil smile.

Nick didn't like this already.

Judy dropped the pencil. Nick suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"No!" he mouthed at her, shaking his head frantically.

"Oh, dear," Judy said in a loud and dramatic voice, "I've dropped my pencil. I'll have to bend over and pick it up."

"Don't you do it!" Nick huffed.

Judy smiled like the devil.

"Don't you do it, Fluff!"

She did. She even wriggled her little cotton tail when she did. A flurry of attention turned in her direction. Cellphones where raised. So did her skirt.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nick vaulted over the table and ran to where Judy was fully bent-over and took up position close behind her.

"Show's over," he announced to the gawkers, "move along."

"Are we done playing games for the day, Slick?" Judy asked, still bent over.

"Yes, Fluff," Nick said, defeated.

"Say it."

"You hustled me," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

Nick grr'd a little, and then said clearly, "You hustled me."

A self-satisfied smile graced Judy's muzzle and she straightened up.

"Don't you forget it, either."

5:00pm drew near and the con began to a close. The floor was mostly clear except for a few stragglers. The count of animals that came to inquire about the ZPD was exactly three. The number of female animals who came by to chit-chat with Nick about things decidedly un-policelike was much higher. Judy's visitor count was zero. She entertained herself by spinning her pencil and browsing the web on her laptop.

"You're in charge, Fluff," Nick announced as he stood up. "Four cups of coffee need to go somewhere. Try not to get overwhelmed by the crowds."

Judy hmph'd and returned her attention to the laptop.

"Kistune hentai" was returning no results.

A shadow fell across her and she looked up. To her surprise, looming over her, was the Cammy-cosplay wolfess.

"You make the best Sailor Moon here," she said warmly.

"Oh, thanks," Judy said glumly, "Glad someone thinks so."

The canine looked up at the ZPD banner and said casually, "I've always been interested in police work. Badges. Handcuffs. Positions of power. Strip-searches."

Judy blinked.

The wolfess leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table.

"Doesn't Sailor Moon get tied up a lot?" she asked.

Judy looked at the looming lupine and swallowed. A little shiver rippled along her spine.

"Um, I think you're thinking of Wonder Woman?" Judy answered in a near whisper, her voice unexpectedly caught in her throat.

Leaning all the way forward until her nose was an inch away from Judy's, the Wolfess shook her head and said with a huge predatory smile, "Oh, no, I'm decidedly thinking of you."

Judy's mind blanked for a second and her inner ears turned hot pink.

"Party in room 203, 8:00pm, just us girls," Cammy said to the blank-faced bunny, adding a little grrr at the end.

"Ahem," came Nick's voice from behind her, "you know, there's such a thing as felony indecent exposure in Zootopia. I'm going to let you off with a warning. Besides my partner" - Nick emphasized 'partner' - "has very important work to do right now, so you should probably just run along. Enjoy the con!"

The wolfess quickly leaned forward and whispered something in Judy's ear, slid her a card, then turned to smile at Nick before trotting off.

Nick's glare followed the wolfess until she was out of sight. As he turned back to Judy, he noticed her ears were flopped down behind her head and she was wearing a shocked expression.

"Whatever filthy fantasy you're having about her right now? Stop having it," he said with a grin. Then he sniffed the air.

"And I see you're bathing in my favorite perfume, Eu du Hot-and-Bothered."

Judy said nothing. She just looked in the direction the wolfess had gone.

"The card, please," he asked politely.

Without a word, she slid it over to Nick. He shredded it and dropped the remains into the garbage can.

"I'm saving you from yourself, Carrots, and all the terrible, TERRIBLE things I'm going to do to you when I get you home," he said, then added his own little growl.

Judy shook off her stupor, and then giggled.

"You promise?"

"Would Tuxedo Mask lie to Sailor Moon?"

Leaping over the table, she grabbed Nick in a bunny hug. Nick spun around, holding her tightly.

"Isn't this the part where you kiss my nose and whisper something dirty to me?" a delighted and giggly Judy asked.

"And then you fawn over me like a schoolgirl with her first crush?" Nick asked back.

Judy nodded joyfully.

Nick whispered to her all the way home.

Later, as they were snuggling together in Judy's bed, curiosity got the better of the fox. Judy had been an insatiable ball of fire from the second they stepped through the door. Nick just had to know something.

"Fluff?"

Judy looked up from where she'd been burying her nose in his white chest ruff.

"Mmm?"

"I overheard everything else, but, um, what did that lady wolf whisper to you?"

"She said that you were cute and you could watch if you wanted to."

Nick blinked and stared at Judy, who grinned bashfully and drew little doodles with her finger on the fox's chest.

"Would you have gone?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Judy shook her head, but answered, "Maybe", and then she asked him, "Would you have come?"

Nick shook his head and answered, "Maybe", too.

Judy looked at the clock – 7:15pm – then back at Nick who was looking at the clock, too.

"Nick, let's go . . ."

The fox looked at her. The fox she loved; the fox who meant everything to her.

". . . let's go get ice cream."

He gave her paw a squeeze.

"Carrot sorbet?"

"Carrot sorbet! Try chocolate-chocolate chip!"

"That stuff makes you fart like a horse, Fluff."

"Why Nicholas Wilde!" Judy huffed with faux indignity, "Detective Oats would be very offended by that statement! Besides, bunny farts are cute and innocent."

"That's one theory and you've never had to share an office with Oats. The fact he hasn't blown a hole in his chair is a small miracle. And he blames it on the coffee maker."

"The coffee maker?"

"Don't ask."

"Ok," Judy purred, "I'll do something else instead."

She slipped out of bed and Nick propped his head up in his hand, watching her.

"Oh dear!" she said in her practiced temptress voice, "I've dropped my pencil. I'll have to bend over and pick it up."

Nick grrrr'd his best predator growl and wagged his tail.

Standing in her Sailor Moon skirt and nothing else, she made good on her promise. Her thong was long gone, still lying on the ground, two feet from the door, where she'd stripped it off them moment they got home. Bending over, her skirt rode up and her tail pointed skyward.

She had Nick's full attention and then some.

"My pencil rolled under the bed! I'll have to get down on all fours and look for it. I certainly hope no russet-furred, sharp-toothed predator does terrible, TERRIBLE things to me while I'm in this vulnerable and exposed position!"

Judy looked back just in time to see Nick pouncing.

She never got her ice cream, but the pancakes Nick cooked for her the next morning were delicious.


End file.
